The Three Stones of the Gods
by Maicon
Summary: Gravel is a normal citizen of the city of Varrock. At least he is until one dreadful day that everything changes. Join Gravel in this action filled adventure in the world of Geleinor.
1. Chapter 1

It was the hottest day in summer. If there hadn't been houses, it would have resembled a desert. I had been like this all week and the citizens were starting to fear a drought.

But this really wasn't troubling Gravel Steel, the young 16-year-old boy that worked in the mines just south of the city of Varrok, where he lived.

This was his day off. And his parents told him to make good use of it by running some errands for them. _There is no such thing as a day off in my life_, he had thought.

He left his home and walked through the dusty alley that lay ahead. He examined his surroundings which were so familiar to him for it was the same route he took to his job. There were torn walls, glassless windows, clothes drying on roofs and some people couldn't even afford doors and had curtains instead.

It was a poor neighborhood; he lived in the poor side of town. Not many were as privileged to have those luxurious houses, the comfortable beds and a room to themselves. No, he had to sleep in a rat infested house on which you always wonder if the weak ceiling is going to fall on you. He had to share a room with his four sisters.

Yes, this was live for Gravel.

He turned to the ground seeing a herd of ground beetles which was quite rare to see, especially in such a dry weather and at daytime. He wondered what they were doing going north, all together.

Gravel took his mind off this and laid his eyes on the house that lay in front of him. It was his first errand. He walked closer onto the house. He studied it from top to bottom.

It was a two story house, about 6 meters wide. It had a few holes on the walls which were poorly covered by wooden planks. It had a simply door: Cheap wood, bronze doorknob bronze hinges.

He knocked.

The door slowly opened revealing a tall pale man. He only opened it a few centimeters.

"Yes?" he said, not taking his eyes off Gravel.

"I am Kanir's son," said Gravel. "They told me to deliver a package to you, sir."

"Can I trust you?" asked the tall man. By this point Gravel was starting to deduce something strange was going on.

"Yes," he pulled out a bronze necklace baring his family's crest: a small bronze plate with the number thirteen on it. It represented the thirteen brothers one of his ancestors had; this had been the first ancestor anybody in his family tree could remember.

The tall stranger opened the door a bit wider allowing Gravel inside.

He examined his surroundings: It was mostly dark so there was not much he could make out, but he could see some old furniture, a couch and a small table in the middle.

The tall man gestured towards the sofa. Gravel understood and took a seat. The tall man took one of the chairs. He studied Gravel for a few minutes and then said, "Where is it?"

Gravel was a bit puzzled at first having strayed off but then he remembered: the package. He opened his bag and drew out a small package. It was about ten by ten centimeters. It was covered in brown wrapping paper and had the family crest sealing it.

The tall man got up from his chair. Gravel could see the enthusiasm in his eyes. He then saw him grin but in a bizarre manner. Gravel wondered why and if it was important. He came to the conclusion that it wasn't.

All of a sudden he heard a scream and a shuddering of chains coming from below him."HELP!" it said, "HELP! DON'T TRUST HIM!"

This startled Gravel and apparently he showed it with his facial expression for the tall pale man said "I think it's about time you get going. Carry on." Gravel found himself being forced out of the residence and into the streets.

He ran his mind with what just happened, but no matter how many times he turned and examined the situation, he was stilled puzzled.

He forgot about it and reminded himself that he still had a few more errands to run. He went to the market. He had to buy some food for his mother.

The first thing on the list: _a bag full of potatoes_.

He walked to the stand. "Excuse me ma'am," he said.

"Yes?" answered woman. She was an old lady, as wide as she was tall. She had gray hair and was dressed in a dress that was so dirty Gravel couldn't tell what its original color was.

"I'd like to buy a bag of potatoes," he said.

"Which kind?" answered the woman.

"Which kind do you have?" he said.

"They're all the same," she answered.

"Then-"

"Are you seriously gonna waste my day like this? Just take the damn potatoes." She said irately. She then put a bag in front of Gravel. "Good day."

He took the bag and walked on. _This isn't her day,_ Gravel told himself. He walked on and took a look at the next thing on the list: _cabbages_.

He looked around for the cabbage stall. He spotted it and made way to it. Beside the stall was a dog tied to it. He was dark and was just about the size of the stall.

"Oh, don't mind him," said the man selling the cabbages, "He's clean. And he's the only friend I have. Nice mate this dog. He's never met a stranger."

"How nice," said Gravel, " Could I get five cabbages?"

"Sure thing, it'll just be a minute," he turned around to search in the crates behind him. While he was doing this he studied the dog a little more. "Don't be shy. He don't bite," Said the cabbage man.

Gravel stepped a bit closer and drew a hand towards the dog. But before he could touch him the dog got up and started looking around. He then started barking, but not at Gravel, nor at the people around, but to mid air. Then a great amount of birds, seemingly from every corner of the city, stared flying away.

Then, as if out of nowhere, a dark trail of smoke made its way north and crashed into the castle. This impact caused a great force that pushed everything back. The dust was lifted from the ground and Gravel could feel shattered glass cutting his face.

What had happened?

**

* * *

**

This is my first fanfiction so go easy on my.

_New chapter next week_


	2. Chapter 2

Step by step he got closer north. Step by step the shrieks and shouts, the explosions and crashes, they all got louder step by step. He took a turn right heading to the only exit he had ever known only to find out that it had been blocked by a cluster of large rocks. There was a guard nearby that told him "Take the southern exit; it's the only one left."

He then headed west to the middle of the city where he was going to turn south and take the exit. He then realized where he was heading: all the way from the center of the city and north ward where the area where the upper classed lived. He would for the first time see upper class houses…or at least, what remained of them.

Here and there burning houses of what could have been pleasant homes. He kept walking and the sight wasn't pleasant. People running away, kids crying in the streets, this was a true catastrophe.

He stumbled upon a certain house which wasn't burning, but looked as if at any moment would come crashing down. A woman came running out of the house, evidently trying to escape. She stopped and looked back and called out "RONIE! HURRY UP RONIE! PLEASE DO IT FOR ME!"

Gravel managed to catch a glimpse of what was in the house. There was a small child making his way out of the house. He was about eight and was carrying a small bag. Then without a warning, without a small sign or sound, without any clue that it would happen, it happened. The house came tumbling down leaving a large amount of wood scattered all over the street. Clearly, no human can survive this.

The screams and shouts of the mother of the boy sounded seemingly to the end of the city. "NO! RONNIE! NO, NO, NO, NO!" A few men grabbed her by the arms so she wouldn't make the foolish mistake of going looking for her son; after all, there was no time to spare. They dragged her away and joined the crowd of people heading towards the exit.

Gravel felt sorry, he wanted to do something but there was nothing that could be done. He looked at the pile of wood one last time. He turned and started walking again.

The rest of the way didn't change: burning houses, faces of pain, ear-breaking shouts. He made his way to a plaza. There were pieces of wood scattered around the edges which, Gravel concluded, must have belonged to market stalls. To the left was the turn he needed to make, the exit that would take him to freedom and safety, the exit to which everyone was heading for.

But to the right was the great castle of Varrok, he had hear had heard so much about this castle, about its legend and its wonders. He had always wanted to visit this castle. Could one little peak do any harm? He looked at the tall castle itself and to his surprise, the trail of dark some had landed there, and now a few parts of the castle were burning. But this, somehow, didn't calm Gravel's idea to visit it. In fact, it increased it. He was extremely curious to find out what was going on inside. He looked back at the exit and to the castle once again. Was he going to turn right and face freedom and safety but an unfulfilled dream, or was he going to turn right and calm his great dreams of adventures?

Gravel took a deep breath, closed his eyes and after a few moments decided. He knew what he was going to do. He made way to his destination. Step by step, breath by breath he got closer to the castle of Varrock. He looked up at the burning castle. More trails of smoke where crashing into it. And even from the distance he was keeping he could hear shouts of pain. He was having second thoughts about this.

He slowly approached the main entrance. What lay in front of him was completely horrific: A great monster, no question, of the previous works of Zamorak. It had dark skin and two long horns; it was equipped with a long battle axe and had seemingly strong armor. Two guards approached it. They seemed strong and prepared for anything. They had their weapons ready for battle and their stance ready to charge to the beast. Which one was going to make the first move?

One of the guards jumped at it, but as if the guard was just a thrown baseball, the beast grabbed him. It squished him and he started squirming, trying to escape the deadening grasp of the enormous beast. At last, the guard remained still, and the monster threw him aside and drew eyes to the second guard standing in front of him. The guard dropped his own weapon and started shaking in fright. It turned and tried to escape. The beast's weapon was longer than expected for he swung it and it managed to reach the running guard. It cut him in two and left a large crimson puddle.

But apparently these two guards weren't the only ones to have been victims of an attack: All around running, injured or dead soldiers and guards. The castle's fire seemed to get stronger.

Then out of nowhere, Gravel felt something grabbing his leg. Did he dare look down and see what it was? He had to. He slowly lowered his sight and saw a legless soldier lying on the ground grabbing Gravel's leg. It looked up at Gravel and said one lone word: "run."

Gravel heard a growl near him and looked up. A few meters away was the same beast. It's eyes where fixed straight at Gravel's.


End file.
